vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Takuma Ichijo
Takuma Ichijo (一条 拓麻, Ichijō Takuma?) is the vice-president of the Night Class, he is a noble-class vampire who is almost as powerful as Kaname, whom he is close to and respects, and can be seen reading a manga from time to time. Takuma maintains a close friendship with Senri Shiki, whose great grand-uncle is also a member of the council. He is also good friends with Rima Touya. Personality Takuma appears very un-vampire like with his cheerful, enthusiastic, and caring demeanor. He seems to be very friendly, and does not seem to crave for blood as much as other vampires. Even Yuki stated Takuma did not seem very vampire-like. Appearance His height is 183 cm (6' 0"), he is thin with a slight pale complexion, bright green eyes, and long blond hair. Background We do not know much about Takuma's parents however it is most likely that Takuma was raised by his grandfather, Asato Ichijou, who educated him and has high expectations of him. In a flashback, it is seen Takuma is already friends with Kaname when Kaname goes to meet Yuki. Plot Summary His grandfather asks him to spy on Kaname, but he refuses out of loyalty and attempts to break free of his grandfather's mold. Takuma attempts to protect the possessed Shiki Senri, forced to go against Kaname in order to protect all his friends. Following Shiki's freedom from Rido's possession, Takuma has rejoined Kaname's side, where he appears in time to stop Kaname from killing his grandfather and instead insists on being allowed to handle the issue. It is strongly hinted at that Takuma intends to end his life along with his grandfather, saying "Together, let us put an end to the Ichijo line." But it is revealed that he never got his wish, as he was discovered unconscious afterward by Sara Shirabuki, one of the only known Pureblood vampires, who said that she always wanted "to have" Takuma, as though he were simply a doll or a toy. He is currently in the hands of Sara Shirabuki, who is torturing him to extract information about Kaname. After the one year time-skip, he seems to be living with her and quite healthy. Trivia *"Ichijo" can mean a "ray" or "streak". The kanji for "Takuma" is a combination of "taku" meaning "to cultivate", and "ma", which is the kanji for "asa", meaning "hemp" or "flax a plant with blue flowers". *Nothing is known about Takuma's parents and he seems to be raised by his grandfather. *According to the drama CDs, Takuma is a master when it comes to tea, something that both Kaname Kuran and Sara Shirabuki seem to like. *Takuma seems to have become quite close to Sara Shirabuki during the one year time-skip, although the nature of their relationship is still unknown. Despite the fact Sara likes to treat him as personal slave, Takuma comes to her defense when Rima Touya and Senri Shiki ask if she has abused him. Interestingly enough, Shiki wonders if he has fallen in love with her, which Rima thinks is foolishness, Shiki does acknowledge the fact that she has him wrapped around her finger, in contrast to Rima, who's first thought was he being controlled by some pureblood power. Gallery Image:Chara04.jpg Image:P.jpg Image:01.jpg Image:IchijoTakuma2.png Image:Vampire_Knight_Guilty_07-078.jpg Image:Vampire_Knight_Guilty_07-024.jpg Image:Vampire_Knight_Guilty_07-240.jpg Image:NDVD_1341.jpg Takuma Ichijo.jpg|link=Takuma Ichijo See Also *Takuma and Shiki *Kaname and Takuma Ichijo,Takuma Ichijo,Takuma Ichijo,Takuma Ichijo,Takuma